Body and Brain Configuration
by StarksthenameSnarkisthegame
Summary: AU Tony always comes back. Always. But this time he might come back a little different. The team is shocked. No one would've expected this. This is a de-aging fanfiction. Favorite, Review, and Follow! Thanks. WARNING: Mentions of past child abuse (nothing graphic), Language, and I'm sure there will be something else to warn you about later!
1. Chapter 1

No Copy Right Infringement Intended  
A/N AU! This is a new fan fic. I hope you enjoy! I have always wanted to do a deaging fic! Warning: Past child abuse and cussing. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Love you guys. Hope you had a good Christmas/whatever you celebrate! There is bossy Bruce in this! This is also like the longest chapter I have ever wrote! Oh and I know there are a considerable amount of deaged Tony fics but there needs to be more! I thought I would add my own to the mix.

Tony was beat. He was worn out completely. Not that he would ever admit that. The team hadn't noticed because Tony would've been an amazing actor. He had worked long hours so he could finish the hellecarrier design's. He had to, he's the only one capable. The others don't have enough experience or don't even know what a hellecarrier is. He has been up for six days, eight hours, twenty one minutes, and six, no seven milliseconds. He was asleep on the floor in his lab for seventeen minutes before the assemble alarm came on. He woke up within seconds. He ran to his suit and jumped in. He called the others.

"Hey you guys getting your suits on? Thor's not here so I am going to need back up in the air if whatever we're fighting flies birdbrain. Keep your arrows pointed towards the sky." Tony said with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah man we're getting ready. Turn the webcam on. I got the air." Clint said smiling at Tony's energy.

"Hey Tony? Be careful. We'll be there soon okay." Bruce said to the phone that was in Clint's hand.

"Sure thing my giant green jelly bean!" Tony said smiling an actual smile this time.

"Not funny." Bruce said smiling.

"Sure Brucie."

"Hey Tony make sure you have the connection on the webcam! Please be careful?" Steve said sharing worried glances with Bruce.

"Yes Cap I have the connection up. And stop sharing worried looks with Bruce! I will be fine mom! I always am." Tony said laughing. The others smiled but they were always worried.

The Avengers who were on the hellecarrier watch the webcam connected to Tony's suit. They have done this plenty of times. Watching Tony fight so when they got there they knew where to aim on whatever they were fighting. Tony always arrives first even if they do live in the same tower. They all watched as Tony flew extremely fast over millions of people. Apparently Loki is attacking Chicago with giant flying worm type creatures. Since the Avengers are living at the tower it takes about an hour and a half to get there. The others watch in anticipation as Tony is ten minutes away from the scene. Then they hear a ringing and look around the room. It's not any of their phones. Then they realize its on the webcam attached to Tony's suit. Tony instructs Jarvis to answer.

"Hey Pep? What's up? Are you okay?" Tony asks worriedly.

" TONY! . Jarvis told me what you're doing! You should call me and warn me before you risk your life. I- you need to be careful. I love you Tony okay? Just be careful." Pepper says close to tears. The team can hear her through Tony's webcam, like they do before every fight.

"Hey babe? I'll be fine! I always am! I am Ironman right? I mean I can't die. I love you Pep. I have to go but I WILL see you tonight. Don't worry about it." Tony said with fake confidence. The others listen with smiles not knowing that Tony hasn't slept.

"Okay well I WILL see you tonight too. I love you. Bye Tony." Pepper says with a relieved smile on her face.

" I love you too Pep. Bye."

Tony realizes he left the webcam on and doesn't care to turn it off. He is about ten minutes away from the scene so it would be pointless.

"Hey? Are you guys in the mood for Shwarma tonight?" Tony says trying to change the subject.

"Sure Tony. Pay attention to the giant worms your about to kill." Natasha says smiling.

"Sure I guess I could." Tony says nonchalantly while hitting a worm in its mid section with a missile. The others watch the webcam nervously while Tony takes out two more worms. Tony's reflex's are slower today, I guess not sleeping for days does that.

"Hey do you guys know who set these loose? I mean what is the point of giant worms?" Tony asks with real curiosity.

"Fury said they don't know who le-" Tony interrupted Steve.

"I think I know who." Tony says worriedly. The others watch as a figure comes on the screen. The figure is Loki.

"Tony you need to get out of there now! I mean it Tony! I don't know how the fuck he got out of Asgard but you need backup! Get the hell out man." Clint says pleadingly.

"Yeah but I can't just leave. You guys are going to get here in a half an hour and these worms are eating everything. They almost ate a kid! There are about twelve more. I can't leave okay guys. I'll be fine just shut up and let me think." Tony says staring at Loki tiredly from a distance.

"TONY! ARE YOU INSANE? GET OUT NOW." Bruce says clenching his fist and green eyes. The others back away.

"No Bruce I'm not. I'm not going to sit here and watch children get eaten by mother fucking worms. I don't care if I get a little beat up. These are CIVILIANS Bruce. I didn't join this boy band for nothing. I have my suit and I'll have you guys in about twenty-five minutes. I can handle this. If I can't then you can tell me so later, Once I get these civilians out-of-the-way and kill these worms I'll stand down." Tony said in a steady tone. The others knew he was right. That didn't mean they wanted him to get hurt.

"Tony? Please be careful?" Bruce whispers sadly.

"Will do Brucie. Now sit back and enjoy the ride." Tony says while shooting a worm.

Loki notices Tony speed by and internally smiles. He's choosing to stay and protect the children. Well why don't we make him the weak one?

"Tony? I think Loki noticed you! Get out. Please?" Clint said pleading.

"Clint I don't give a fuck. I don't care if he noticed me. I need to get these people out of here. They don't have suits and I do. I can get them out. I'm sorry." Tony says honestly.

The others bite their lips nervously when Tony gets in Loki's line of sight again. Loki then raises his hand a blinding light comes on the screen. Tony's tired and doesn't react as fast. He drops out of the sky and hits the ground while Jarvis calls his name frantically

"TONY!" Four worried voices called to the white webcam. Then the webcam came back to normal.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" Tony's pained voice came through the webcam.

"You just got shot out of the air by a light and your asking us what's wrong?" Bruce says worriedly.

"Oh that. It was just Lokes showing me his magical flashlight." Tony says with fake nonchalance.

"Tony get out! We don't know what the hell that did! We're ten minutes away just stay the fuck down!" Clint says worriedly.

"Yeah Tony we can handle it. There's only two worms left okay? You got most of them and now we can do something and help." Natasha says looking at her worried friends.

"I guesssssss I couuulldd dooo thaatt? I feeeeeeelling a littttlee sleeeeeppy." Tony says in a slurred voice. The others looked at each other panicking.

"TONY? CAN YOU HEAR ME? TONY?" Bruce yelled into the mic on the computer.

"Jusss le'me slleeep Brucieeeee." Tony whispered into the faceplate of his mask. Bruce continues to try and keep Tony awake but all they hear is silence.

The others looked at the screen shocked.

"Sir seems to have lost consciousness. His vitals are unsteady. He needs medical attention as soon as possible." Jarvis worried voice cut through the teams daze.

"Oh god. What do you think happened?" Clint says looking at the others for answers.

"His voice sounded weird. You think it was the light that did it?" Steve asked worriedly.

"It could be magic or he could have hit his head when he fell. We won't know until we get there. Dammit when is our ETA?" Bruce asked trying to be calm.

"ETA is three minutes Dr. Banner." An agent said hesitantly.

"We need to get there faster!" Natasha said looking at the screen.

"Agent Romanov I am sorry but we are going as fast as we can." The same agent said softly.

Natasha nodded silently. The others just stared at the screen until they landed. Once the hellecarrier doors opened they looked at the full destruction. There were full two-story houses with giant holes through the middle. SHIELD agents went to look for Loki who was out of sight. The team started looking for Tony and then Steve called them over to a giant pile of rubble. The team saw the glow of the arc reactor and let out a breath none of them knew they were holding. Steve and Clint started to clear the metal and finally Tony was free. The team quickly went to his side and Bruce opened the faceplate lock. The suit unfolded and the team saw Tony's limp body. He was extremely pale with dark circles under his closed eyes. He had on his Black Sabbath t-shirt and his favorite pair of jeans. He had oil all over him. He had some smeared across his forehead, his hands we're black, and his hair was matted with oil and sweat. He looked horrible.

"Oh God, He looks like he hasn't slept in weeks!" Clint says looking at Tony's unmoving form.

"Yeah. Jarvis how long has Tony been awake?" Bruce asked checking Tony's body for injuries.

"Sir has been awake for six days, ten hours, thirty-seven minutes." Jarvis replied sounding upset.

The team all looked down at Tony sadly. They knew he was working on the hellecarrier designs. Fury kept rushing him so Tony did what he always does. Overworks. Steve picked up Tony's small body bridal style and carried him back to the hellecarrier. The team followed glancing over their shoulders for Loki. Steve put Tony on a stretcher and strapped him in. The team than wheeled him into a private room and Bruce began cutting his clothes off. Bruce got Tony into a gown and then started drawing blood. Bruce could hear Tony's frantic heart beat under his stethoscope. The team watched on in worry. Tony's blood pressure wouldn't even read on the machine. Then Tony began having seizures. He had six within two hours. Bruce put medication in but it didn't help. Bruce couldn't make any sense of it. The team was watching their friend convulse when he just stopped. They waited for another seizure but it didn't come. Bruce warned them about the possibility of brain damage and then Tony opened his eyes. The team stood there shocked. Tony sat up and coughed violently then choked out 'drink'. Steve handed him some water and he drank it all. The team didn't speak, just stared at Tony in shock.

"How long was I out?" Tony said smiling casually.

"About six hours." Bruce said looking at Tony wide-eyed.

"Oh I need to get back to work. What is it a concussion?" Tony asked non chalantly.

"Tony you just had six major seizures! You shouldn't be moving at all!" Bruce said looking at Tony worriedly.

"Well I am and I need to call Pepper before she attacks me. Give me a phone." Tony says holding out his hand to Clint.

"No man you just shook over and over again. This is obviously some sort of magic. I mean you shouldn't be awake! Your staying in bed." Clint said sternly.

"Okay but can I 'stay in bed' at the tower? Pretty pretty please with sprinkles on top?" Tony asked grinning his famous Stark smile.

Everyone looked at Bruce.

"I guess he could go to the tower BUT you have to stay in bed. You have to leave in a wheelchair and you have to listen to us. Okay?" Bruce told Tony in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Yay. I'm under house arr-" Thor walks into the room.

"MAN OF IRON ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I CAME FROM ASGARD AS SOON AS I HEARD MY BROTHER WAS OUT OF HIS PRISON." Thor boomed worriedly throughout the small hospital room.

"Could you quiet down a litt-" Tony said before he started having a seizure.

"Oh god." Steve said looking at Tony shaking vigorously on the bed.

Bruce grabbed a syringe and shoved some more liquid into Tony's IV. Tony didn't stop shaking. Tony convulsed for thirty more seconds before he fell limply against the pillow. Bruce murmured comforting words while he covered him up.

"What have I done?" Thor said looking at Tony's small form.

"Thor it's okay Tony is sick and we don't know whats wrong. Nothing explains all these symptoms. I think it's Loki's magic. I don't know what the point of this is though? Thor do you know anything about a flashing light and then Tony having seizures?" Bruce says to Thor trying to stay calm.

"I can sense something but I have no way to find out what he did to our Anthony. Once I find him I will question him and he will tell me the answer." Thor says seriously.

"Okay thanks man." Clint says smiling at Thor's serious attitude.

"My name is Tony not Anthony." Tony mumbles with fluttering eyelids. Bruce rushes to his side.

"Hey Tony? How are you feeling buddy." Bruce asks concerned.

"I don't feel too good. If you don't mind me asking who are you people?" Tony asks in a child like manner.

The team stares at each other in shock.

"Okay Tony stop playing around. We get it okay, whatever point your trying to make." Clint says with hand gestures. When he raises his hand Tony finches. The team can tell this is real. Tony has seriously forgotten them.

"Hey Tony? I'm Dr. Banner but you can call me Bruce okay?" Bruce asks like he's talking to a child.

"If your kidnappers you won't get anything. My dad doesn't care, he probably doesn't even know I'm gone because he's at work." Tony said seriously.

The team all look at each other. Steve has tears in his eyes. He always knew Howard wasn't the best dad but it seems like Tony has been kidnapped multiple times. Apparently his dad didn't bother to pay ransom. Bruce is clenching Tony's bed with his hand and has tears welling up in his eyes. Natasha is looking uncomfortable and keeps staring at Tony with pity. Thor has a frown on his face and he is grabbing Mjolnir with white knuckles. Clint has a tear down his cheek. He didn't have a great childhood himself but he didn't know Tony had it this bad. When the team keep staring Tony speaks.

"Sir my legs hurt really bad." Tony says while biting his leg in pain. Then the room becomes a bright white. The team finally are able to see and find a three-year old laying where Tony was. Bruce goes to the child slowly putting his hands up in surrender. The child is frantically looking around the room in a fetal position. Bruce sits on the ground three feet from the bed and speaks.

"Hi I'm Dr. Banner. What's your name?" Bruce asks softly.

"M-my n-name is T-tony. Are you's kidnappers sir? Please don't hurts me. Daddys won't give you's the money and I's don't like boo-boos. Please?" Tony asks with tears welling up in his chocolate eyes.

"No Tony we aren't kidnappers. Okay I promise. Do you know how old you are?" Bruce asks calmly.

"I's three years old sir." Tony says while looking at his lap still shaking. The team look at each other in shock. This kid looks like he's one and a half not two.

"Your three. That's cool Tony! When's your birthday?" Bruce asks trying to keep Tony involved in a conversation.

"My birthsday is Mays twenty-ninth nineteens seventy at six twenty twos am sir." Tony recited like he had said it millions of times.

"Wow your pretty smart huh?" Bruce asks impressed.

"Daddys says I's not that smart. Daddys doesn't like the robot I's makes him and he doesn't like how I's talks lots. Mommys doesn't like my's robot neither so she smashed it's down really hard sir." Tony said with tears in his eyes.

Clint cut in before Tony could cry.

"Hey buddy? I'm Clint it's nice to meet you." Clint says raising out a hand to shake. Tony flinched away and then hesitantly put his chubby hand in his. Clint smiled, finally this kid is trusting someone.

"Are you hungry? I'm always hungry! My favorite food is pizza. What's yours Tony?" Clint asked trying to keep the kid talking.

"I don'ts know what piza is but my favorite food is cookies! I likes the ones with the chocolates in them! Sir." Tony said with a huge grin on his face.

"You don't know what pizza is?" Clint asked shocked.

"I's only eats 'Healthy food Anthony so you can grow big and strong.' That's whats my mommy says Sir." Tony said trying to mimic his mother's voice.

"Ha that's good buddy. But you should try some pizza. You want me to get some later?" Clint asked amused but saddened at the same time. What kind of kid isn't allowed to try pizza?

"I's don'ts know. I's not really hungys thoughs no thank yous. What is your names sir and ma'am?" Tony said pointing to Steve,Natasha,and Thor.

"Hello. I am Natasha it's nice to meet you Tony." Natasha said smiling.

Hi I am Thor, young Tony it's very nice to meet you!" Thor said trying to be quiet. Tony smiled at him and he beamed.

"Hi I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you." Steve said reaching out a hand. Tony flinched back but then hesitantly puts his hand in Steve's. Steve smiled reassuringly.

"So's yous not kidnappers? Then wheres my mommys and daddys sir?" Tony asks nonchalantly.

"No Tony were not kidnappers and we're going to be baby sitting you for a little while. Is that okay?" Natasha asked smiling at Tony.

"Yes that's okays. Wheres did Jarvis goes ma'am?" Tony asked worriedly.

Natasha who has read the un-hacked version of Tony's file knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Jarvis is on vacation. He will come back in a bit okay?" Natasha asked cautiously. The others shared confused glances but Natasha just shrugged them off.

"Yes ma'am." Tony said seriously.

"Hey Tony if you don't mind me asking, why are you calling us all ma'am and sir?" Clint asks amused.

"Daddys said that 'I needs to be polite to people! He has a reputations to maintains!' so thats whys I's am polite sir." Tony said seriously.

"Oh. Um well you don't have to call us ma'am and sir. You can call us by our first names if you want." Clint asked hesitantly.

"Sir if daddys found out I's would be punished. I cannots break daddys rules sir." Tony said looking Clint in the eye.

Clint nodded and then stopped talking. Bruce noticed his discomfort but he needed to know.

"How does your daddys punish you Tony?" Bruce asked quietly.

"He said I's 'Can't tells anyone or else I's would be punished alots'. I'm sorry sir." Tony said mimicking his dads voice. Everyone had tears running down their cheeks. Tony noticed and immediately took action.

"I's sorry I's made you cry. I's stupid and I's need to be punished. Here sir." Tony said while lifting up his shirt. Tony bent over so his back was in the air. The others gasped at all the scars. There were hundreds of whip marks and scars. There were cigarette burns and damaged skin all over his stomach. Bruce realized that adult Tony must be covering them all up some how. They all felt like puking.

"Hey sweetie? Can you put your shirt back on? We're not going to punish you okay?" Steve said through sniffles. Tony nodded surprise clear on his face. That broke their hearts even more. Tony slipped his shrunken Black Sabbath shirt on and then sat down his back rigid.

"Does your back hurt Tony? Is that why you're sitting like that?" Bruce asked tear streaks down his cheeks.

"No sir. My daddys says 'Always sits straight Anthony. Yous are my sons and yous will not look likes a fool' sir." Tony said back still rigid.

"Hey Tony? You can relax okay. We're not going to hurt you." Natasha said still crying.

"Yous won't tells daddys ma'am?" Tony said still sitting like he was hurt.

"No I won't tell your daddy. I promise Tony." Natasha said looking at Tony's back. Tony then sat down normally.

"Does that feel better?" Clint asked wiping his tears and trying to smile.

"Yes sir." Tony said wiggling with joy. The others smiled at Tony, even at three he was hyper active.

"Ma'am may I's go to the bathrooms?" Tony asked looking at Natasha.

"Yeah sure buddy. Come on let's go." Natasha lifts Tony off the bed and puts him on her hip. She walks out of the room and heads toward the bathroom.

The men stare at each other sadly.

"Who the hell knew that Stark had an abusive childhood?" Clint asked looking at all of them.

"I knew he didn't get along with his dad but I didn't know about the...scars." Bruce said looking at all of them honestly.

"How does adult Stark hide all that?" Steve asked looking at Bruce.

"I'm guessing he built some sort of fake skin to put on his back and stomach. God Tony..." Bruce said horrified that his best friend had that rough of a childhood.

"Anthony has not had a great childhood but I don't know why Loki would do this..." Thor said sadly.

"I don't know but it's sick. Why would he do this to Tony I mean this is horrible. We need to fix this. Thor can you look for Loki?" Steve asked desperately. Thor nodded grimly.

Meanwhile at the bathroom...

Natasha picked Tony up off the bed and went to the women's bathroom. She knew he would be too short to reach the urinals and she didn't want to embarrass him.

"Ma'am? If you don'ts want to carrys me yous don't have to." Tony said sadly.

"I can carry you it's not a problem. If you want me to put you down I can?" Natasha asked sadly. She secretly always wanted kids but she didn't have the heart to bring a kid into her life with her job.

"No ma'am thank yous." Tony said smiling. She smiled back and then they went towards the girls bathroom.

"Ma'am yous know I'ms a boy?" Tony said politely.

"Yes I know but the men's bathroom has really tall stalls. You'll be fine in here. okay?" Natasha asked smiling.

"Yes ma'am." Tony said wiggling on her hip to go pee. Natasha opened the door and put Tony down gently. He ran into the stall and shut the door. He came back out and couldn't get his pants off.

"Ma'am could you help me unbutton my pants?" Tony asked while crossing his legs.

"Sure baby come here." Natasha said while unbuttoning Tony's pants. Tony went to the bathroom and then came out. Natasha bent down to pick him up and he flinched. She crouched down and grabbed his hands softly.

"Hey Tony? You know I won't hurt you right? None of us are going to hurt you okay? Your safe here." Natasha said while looking him in the eye. Tony grabbed her tightly in a huge hug. She held him back. He started crying and she held him tighter. He was shaking in her lap and then he looked up at her with those big chocolate eyes.

"I's likes you N'tasha. Wills yous be my friend ma'am?" Tony asked hopeful. Natasha's heart ached. She felt so bad for Tony. She held onto him tighter.

"Yes Tony we can all be your friends. You can be my best friend." Natasha said smiling.

"Okays! Thanks yous ma'am!" Tony said happily.

"Hey Tony remember you don't have to call us ma'am or sir. Okay?" Natasha said smiling. Tony nodded and she picked him up. He hugged her neck and layed his head on her shoulder. She walked into the hospital room with a smiling Tony.

"Hey your happy! I guess you really had to pee?" Clint said laughing.

"Yes I's did! Buts N'tasha said we's could be friends Mr. Clint." Tony said happily. Natasha put him back down on the bed.

"Yes we can buddy! You wanna get out of here? Go to a big tower?" Clint asked excitedly.

"I's guess.." Tony said hesitantly.

"Hey Tony what's wrong?' Bruce asked worriedly.

"I's wanna stay withs you guys, Dr. Banner." Tony mumbled sadly under his breath.

"Well your going to be staying with us for a while okay?" Bruce said optimistically.

"I's don't wanna goes home...Daddys will be means and mommys will smash mys robots. I wanna stay here with yous..." Tony said putting his head in the pillow. The team hear little sobs coming from the pillow and Steve reaches his hand down to Tony's back. The team freeze. Tony's body goes frigid and his cries stop. Steve slowly lifts his hand off of Tony's back and then Tony turns his head. Tony has tear marks down his face and he just stares at the wall. Bruce slowly walks towards him and then Tony jumps off the bed. Tony runs underneath a desk on the opposite side of the room. He crawls underneath it and cries. The team sit down on the ground and try to get him to come out.

"Hello young Anthony? If you shall come out I will give you a delicious pop tart!" Thor said with his inside voice.

Tony didn't budge with any of the men's comments or promises. Natasha was the last one to try to get him out.

"Hey little guy? Do you think you could come out for me. I'm your best friend remember? I just want you to come sit with me. We can talk about where your going to stay later. I just want to make sure you're doing alright? Please for me." Natasha said sadly.

Tony looked up and smiled a really small smile. He got out and crawled to Natasha. Then he wrapped his arms around her and cried. He cried and she comforted him. This was Tony's second friend his first being Jarvis. She put him in her lap and rocked him. She rocked him until he fell asleep. Once he was asleep she went to get up but he just grabbed onto her tighter. She didn't want to wake him so she motioned for the others to come sit by her. They slowly crawled over towards her and they all smiled down sadly at Tony.

"I think he is afraid of men. When Steve touched his back it brought up memories. He'll probably only respond to Natasha when those memories come up. Nobody touch his back or stomach. If you do need to touch his back or stomach ask him. He just had a minor panic attack so we need to watch out for those. Has anyone informed Fury that we will be taking him back to the tower?" Bruce said looking each of the guys in the eye.

"Yeah when Tony first changed I told him. I also told him that we would be taking him home with us. He said it was our responsibility blah blah blah. But he has some SHIELD scientist's working on a solution." Clint said looking at Bruce. Bruce nodded.

"Okay we might want to move him while he's asleep. Steve can you go get us a ride? Clint can you find this little guy a car seat? Natasha do you think you can hold him until we get in the car? Thor do you think you can get some warm milk in a sippy cup for him?" Bruce asked all of them and once he got four nods he went to call Pepper.

"Hi Pepper? It's Bruce." He said trying to sound calm.

"Oh thank god! How is Tony? Is he alright?" Pepper asked anxiously.

"Okay Pepper it's nothing deadly. He, He's just...different." Bruce said hesitantly.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?" Pepper said scaringly calm.

"Uh he's uh Tonyisthreeyearsold." Bruce said quickly.

"What? Slow down Bruce it almost sounded like you said he was three." Pepper said worriedly.

"Uh I did?" Bruce says carefully.

"What? Is this some sort of jok-" Bruce interrupted Pepper.

''Pepper. Just buy some clothes, a bed with rails, food, and toys for a toddler. Okay?" Bruce said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah...O-okay." Pepper said shocked at Bruce's tone. Bruce hangs up.

Thor walks into the room with a sippy cup. Natasha is still sitting on the floor with Tony.

"I have brought some warm milk for our young friend." Thor whispers holding the small cup in his huge hands.

"Thanks. Oh and Thor? Can you get a blanket?" Bruce says while taking the sippy cup.

Thor leaves quietly and Steve and Clint walk in.

"Okay we've got a SHIELD van and Clint already put the car seat in. The hellecarrier is going to land and then we're on our own." Steve said to Bruce and Natasha.

"Okay good job when are we landing?" Natasha asked Steve and Clint.

"Right now. We're landing in a cornfield it should take us about three hours to drive home. I packed some food that he should like." Clint said looking at a sleeping Tony. They all hear the thud of the hellecarrier landing. Natasha stands up with Tony latched onto her. She cradles the small boy in her arms and rocks him. They all walk quietly to go find Thor. They finally spot Thor grabbing a massive blanket from a hall closet.

"Hey Thor we have to go man." Clint said standing behind Thor.

"Oh yes? I have found these magnificent blankets! It should keep our small friend warm." Thor said quietly looking at Tony and Natasha.

"Cool good job. Now we need to go." Bruce said pointing to the hallway smiling.

The others walk through the hellecarrier halls and go to their exit. Once they step outside the hellecarrier they spot their car. They have a standard issue SUV. Steve opens the door for Natasha and Tony. Natasha carefully places the small form into the car seat. She then sits next to him and coos comforting words while rubbing his head. Bruce gets in the passenger seat while Steve drives. Clint and Thor sit in the very back of the car. Steve pulls out of the demolished corn field and finds a road. The team drives in comfortable silence for about a half an hour. Tony starts to stir awake and Natasha quickly reassured him she's here.

"Hi baby you awake?" Natasha asks while brushing hair out of his eyes.

"Yes N'tasha. Where am I's?" Tony asks kicking his feet and looking down at the car seat.

"We're in the car. We're going someplace nice. Don't worry. You want some warm milk and cookies?" Natasha asked trying to change the subject.

"I's guesses." Tony said worriedly.

"Hey buddy? Don't be worried. You'll be fine. We're all going to be with you. Your going to our tow- house." Clint said reassuringly.

"Okay's." Tony said bravely.

"Here buddy." Bruce says handing Tony a sippy cup and a cookie. Tony takes the sippy cup eagerly and drinks the first half of it. Then Tony turns his gaze on the cookie in his chubby hands. He eats his cookie and then looks at Natasha through droopy eyelids.

"I's sweepy N'tasha." Tony said rubbing his eye with his fist.

"Okay baby. You can go back to sleep I'll be right here when you wake up." Natasha said rubbing Tony's hair. Tony nodded and then grabbed her hand. He held her hand with his tiny fingers and then fell asleep.

"I didn't think Stark was this cute." Clint said looking at Tony's sleeping face.

"Yeah he is pretty adorable." Steve said smiling towards the road.

"I always wondered why he didn't have any pictures of himself as a child...I guess we know why now." Natasha said while rubbing his head.

"Your really liking little Tony aren't ya?" Clint said amused.

"He's just a kid Clint. Shut the hell up or I will tell everyone about the mission in Esztergom. Remember when y-" Clint interrupted Natasha.

"Stop! Okay I'm sorry. Just please don't!" Clint said desperately. Natasha smiled an evil grin.

"That's what I thought." Natasha said still rubbing Tony's head. The team finally made it home. Steve pulled into the long winding drive way.

"Okay, Do you think we should wake Tony up?" Steve asked looking at Bruce.

"Yeah we might as well. He doesn't need to wake up in an unfarmiliar place when he's in this...state." Bruce said quietly. Natasha nodded.

"Hey Tony? It's time to wake up. We're at the house." Natasha said tickling Tony's belly. Tony laughed and tried to get away but he was still confined to the car seat. Natasha stopped tickling him and unbuckled the straps. She lifted him up on her hip. The others followed after shutting the doors. Natasha and Tony made their way inside. Tony tensed when they stepped through the threshold. Natasha held him tighter and he buried his face in her shoulder. They all made it into the elevator and then Tony put his head up.

"I's scareded. I don'ts wanna go with yous. Le'me goes." Tony said trying to wiggle away.

"Hey what's wrong buddy?" Clint asked trying to help Natasha out.

"I's readed the piece of papers on the front desks. It said Stark and inventions on it's. You's lied to me. You are's kidnappers. Daddy's at work so he can'ts pay yous the moneys. Mommy's at works too so she can'ts pay yous neithers. What do you's want mes too build? I's gonna hafta have the right tools thoughs. Then yous can call Jarvis and tells him to comes and gets me." Tony said with a steady voice. The others stared on in shock. No one spoke at all. For one Tony being able to read at three is insane. The fact that he is totally unfazed by the thought of us being kidnappers is even more disturbing. The way he talked about his parents being unable to pay because their at work is heartbreaking. Thor understood most of it and is clutching his hammer in a death grip. Clint is staring at the ground with tears flowing out. Bruce is staring at the back of Tony's head in shock with green teary eyes. Steve has tears running down his cheeks and he's staring at Tony's swinging foot. Natasha tightened her hold comfortingly and has tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hello's? Are you's gonna tell me's what I's need to make? I want to go see Jarvis I's hungry." Tony said not noticing the tears on the others eyes.

Clint snaps out of his vegetative state and looks around the room. He notices no one is out of their depressed haze so he takes the job.

"Tony... We're not kidnappers okay? I'll get you some food. I'll explain this all later but we're just babysitters. We're just going to be watching you for a while until Jarvis comes back." Clint said wiping the tears from his face.

Tony see's Clint and then looks around the elevator. He see's the wet blotchy faces of the others and is confused.

"Why's are you's all crying?" Tony said confusion evident in his voice. The team snap out of their unresponsive states and realize Tony is talking.

"You've been kidnapped before right Tony?" Steve says quietly.

"Yes I's been taken seven times's. I's a professional at this now! I's gots out four times and I made em stuff three times's." Tony said grinning mischeviously but with a sad glint in his eye.

The team let out a few more silent tears until the elevator opens. Pepper is standing there with worry clear on her face. She has bags to the left of her from a toy store. She is standing there with her arms crossed and her heel tapping nervously.

'Oh no no no no no. This can't be real! I mean is he okay? Is he going to change back? What happened to the adult Tony? I can't- I need MY Tony." Pepper said staring at the little boy with tears.

"My's name is Toneee ma'am!" Tony said raising his hand high and drawing out the 'e'.

Pepper smiled. Tony could always make her feel better. She went over to properly introduce herself.

"Hi I'm um I'm Pepper. It's uh nice to meet you." Pepper said smiling. She reached out to shake his hand and he flinched a little. Pepper frowned internally.

"I's is Tony ma'am. It's nice to meets you too." Tony said as politely as he could.

She smiled at him. This Tony is so different. Not just physically but his personality is different too. She wanted her Tony back. She didn't want to hurt little Tony but she wanted hers back. He promised he would be back. Tony always keeps his promises.

A/N Yes! Oh man this was so fun to write! I hope you enjoy! There is more obviously. Any grammar mistakes are my fault sorry I don't have a beta. For any of you reading my other stories they will be updated soon. Thanks for all the support! I hope you had a great Christmas or whatever you celebrate! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Love you all! c:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I have finally updated! I love you guys! Keep all the great reviews, favorites, follows, and PM's coming! Warning: Mentions of past child abuse-nothing graphic. Mentions of Christianity. Oh and Language. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH TONY PRAYING BEFORE DINNER THEN DON'T READ. I am NOT trying to offend ANYONE! BTW: I don't know if three year olds should be wearing pull-ups but my friends little brother does at night so? Thanks!

The others saw Pepper's disheveled appearance and sighed. They knew this was going to be the hardest on her. Once Pepper and Tony were introduced Clint took Tony from Natasha's arms. He walked into the kitchen and the others followed.

"Okay Tony? You said you were hungry in the elevator. I can put a pizza in the oven or we can order one?" Clint said smiling at the tiny Tony in his arms. Tony looked down deep in thought.

"I's nevers had 'piza' so yous can pick for me. Mr. Clint." Tony said smiling a tiny smile. Pepper looked shocked at this but didn't say anything.

"Okay. I guess we can order from a place! I'm not very good with the oven or cooking so... What do you think you want on the pizza?" Clint asked smiling and bouncing Tony on his hip happily. Tony laughed and the others smiled. Tony's laugh was completely adorable. Adult Tony doesn't really laugh. This Tony did which was...different.

"I's not alloweds to haves sugar. Mommy said 'You get too hyper! Your never allowed to have sugar again!' Mr. Clint."Tony mimcked. The others looked around uncomfortably. Everyone but Pepper knows about his scars.

"Okay well.. Do you like cheese and tomato sauce?" Clint asked trying to be calm.

"I's like cheeeeeseee! ." Tony says bouncing happily on Clint's hip. The others laugh. He's not too different. He is always bouncing around no matter what the age.

"Okay that's good! Do you know what tomato sauce is?" Clint asked laughing at this shameless Tony.

"Of courses! I's three years olded! I's know what sketti is! Jarvis maked it all the time! Silly Mr. Clint!" Tony says looking at them like they were idiots. The others tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't. Even Pepper was bent over the counter cracking up. Tony didn't find this funny at all.

"Why's yous laughing at mes? Jarvis maked the best sketti in the world! Yous better not bes making fun of Jarvis sketti! I's will not let yous make him sad." Tony said completely heart-broken. How could someone make fun of his Jarvis.

"Sir, I am incapable of physically making 'sketti' which I believe you mean spaghetti. I can order some from one of your favorite italian restaurant's if you please but I do not recommend in your current state." Jarvis said in his calm british accent. Everyone stopped moving at Tony's expression. That is what Natasha forgot. She knew she forgot something. She could feel it. Damn! Nobody even moved. Then suddenly Tony was looking at the ceiling in joy and confusion.

"Jarvis? Is thats yous? I thoughts yous were on vacations?" Tony said confused. He couldn't see Jarvis so where was he?

"Um. Tony that's not your Jarvis like at home. This is _our_ Jarvis. He is a...robot. Jarvis will be back soon. We didn't mean to offend your Jarvis's food." Natasha said quietly while the others looked at each other confused. Tony nodded slowly as if digesting the statement. He kept his gaze on the ground while the room was in uncomfortable silence. Natasha knew about the real Jarvis from Tony's unhacked file.

"Well! How about we order that pizza?" Bruce said getting everyone back on track. Clint nodded and carried Tony with him to the phone. He decided not to use Jarvis because he was confused by Tony's reaction. Clint ordered the pizza while Tony's gaze was on the floor. The others were silent trying to comprehend what Natasha had said. Clint finished the order while Natasha walked out of the room.

Meanwhile in the guest bedroom...

"Hey Jar?" Natasha asked looking guilty.

"Yes Ms. Romanov?" Replied the cool British accent.

"Could you not talk around this Tony? It's confusing him and it's nothing against you but you bring up some...memories we would rather not talk about now." Natasha said hesitantly.

"Of course Ms. Romanov. Is there anything else?" Jarvis replied calmly.

"No thanks. Oh and did Pepper pick up enough supplies?" Natasha asked relieved.

" has bought fourteen different shirts, twenty pairs of pants, thirty pairs of underwear, twelve pairs of socks, four packs of nighttime pull ups, a child's bed with safety rails, twelve various toys, an Ironman comforter, a booster seat for the kitchen table, five pairs of children's shoes, kid friendly food and drinks, nine sippy cups, children's shampoo and conditioner along with some bubblebath, and she has also bought a small tv to go into the room she has set up." Jarvis replied sounding amused. Natasha shook her head in amusement while a wide grin spread across her face.

"Well I think she has it covered. Thanks Jar." Natasha said while walking back into the kitchen where she found Tony on Bruce's hip. Clint was carrying seven boxes of pizza into the dining room while Steve was making drinks. Thor was trying to pull out chairs softly. Pepper was watching in the corner, an amused grin plastered on her face watching Thor break another chair.

"Okay everyone! Lets eat." Clint said while putting pizza on paper plates. Steve carried the cups in on a tray with a single sippy cup in the corner. Bruce walked over to the table and sat Tony down on a booster seat. The others came and sat down in their usual spots. Everyone waited for Tony to complain but he didn't. The others were surprised and then Clint picked up his pizza slice.

"Stop!?" Tony asked right before the pizza went into Clint's mouth.

"Man I am hungry! I wanna eat this pizza!" Clint said smiling.

"No. Jarvis says we's have to pray's befores we eats! Yous have too!" The others were completely astonished. Tony has never mentioned he was religious. Clint nodded silently and Tony made everyone put their hands together.

"God is greats God is goods let us thanks hims for our foods. By his hands we are feds, Gives us Lord our daily bread. Amens." Tony says like he has said it a thousand times before. The others have never really prayed so they just copied Tony. When Tony finished he uncrossed his hands and the others do the same.

"So Tony? When did you start praying buddy?" Steve asks out of real curiosity. Howard wasn't religious so how was Tony?

"My's Jarvis said that we's should be's thankful's for what's we have's. Jarvis told's me to pray's. I's like to pray's! Daddy's doesn't likes it when I pray's. Daddy's punish me's if I's pray. Daddy's will fires Jarvis! Please don't tell's him ." Tony said with complete horror in his eyes. The others had tears welling up in their eyes. Steve immediately regretted his question. Pepper looked at them questionably and Bruce mouthed 'later'. She nodded and hid her head while a silent tear escaped.

"Hey? Tony? We won't tell anyone okay. It's fine, you can pray if you want too. We can pray with you too. We're not going to um..punish you if you pray. Okay?" Bruce said calmly with tears betraying his voice. Tony nodded while looking down at his lap. Thor took his large finger under Tony's chin to look into his eyes. Tony looked down nervously thinking he was going to get a punishment. But Thor just lifted his chin. Tony was shocked by the smile on his face.

"Young Tony? I shall never punish you for having a God. I believe it is good to have someone to share your worries with. We will pray with you if you wish that. I think it is a good habit for a young warrior to get into." Thor said while smiling. Tony nodded and smiled timidly. Everyone finished eating in comfortable silence.

"Okay! I think its time for bed! Tony you need to take a bath okay?" Bruce said while yawning dramatically. Tony nodded and blinked his drooping eyelids slowly.

"Who do you want to help you get cleaned up buddy?" Bruce said while smiling comfortably. Tony shrugged and put his eyes back on the ground. Bruce knows how to handle kids who have been extremely abused. He is a doctor after all. He needs to reassure Tony that we're not a threat.

"Hey Tony? I know this is confusing but we won't hurt you. No one will touch your back or tummy okay? It'll be fine. Just a quick wash and you get to see your new room!" Bruce said trying to motivate Tony. Tony nodded hesitantly. Tony started to get off the chair and fell before anyone could catch him. He got right back up while his little knee was beginning to bruise.

"Tony are you okay?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"Yes I's okay's ma'am. It's just a little's boo-boo. I's strong! That's what's Jarvis tolds me!" Tony said flexing his small arms. The others smiled even under the circumstances.

"Yes you are buddy!" Clint said while grabbing Tony and slinging him onto his broad shoulders. Clint ran around the room in circles while Tony was bouncing happily on top of him. Then Clint finally stopped after about four minutes. Clint sat down panting. Tony was put on the ground next to a tired Clint.

"I's tired's! Can's I's go to bed Mr. Bruce?" Tony asked while yawning.

"Yeah buddy we'll take a quick bath okay?" Bruce said while picking Tony up off the ground and putting him on his hip. Tony nodded tiredly and his head layed limp on Bruce's shoulder. The others smiled and Clint went with Bruce to help bathe an almost asleep Tony. Clint got the pajamas, pull-up (just incase), and the soap. While Bruce carried Tony into the bathroom to run the bath water. Clint gathered all the supplies and headed to the bathroom.

"Okay I got soap, pajamas, and a pull-up. Do you think he's gonna need it?" Clint asked pointing to a sleeping Tony.

"I don't know. Every kid is different and Tony probably has nightmares from the..." Bruce said not wanting to complete that sentence. Clint nodded and helped Bruce strip Tony. Tony was awake completely by the end of his undressing. Bruce lifted the small body into the tub carefully. Bruce didn't want to accidentally touch a scar and bring back a flashback. Tony sat in the tub staring at his lap tiredly.

"Hey buddy? Can I wash your hair really quick?" Clint asked quietly. Tony nodded rubbing his eyes with tiny fist. Clint started massaging his tiny scalp with huge calloused hands. He rinsed it out slowly mindful of Tony's eyes. He put in some baby conditioner and repeated the steps (Seriously Pepper baby conditioner?). He took a rag and put soap on it. This was going to be the difficult part..

"Hey Tony? I have a rag with soap on it. Do you want me to clean you off or?" Clint left the question unfinished waiting for Tony to respond. Bruce watched Tony's actions for future reference.

"I's can clean's my self in some parts. I's can't gets my back thoughs...Jarvis usuallys cleans mys back with a washrags." Tony said tiredly. Clint and Bruce looked at each other confused. Does that mean Clint can clean his back or not?

"So can I wash off your back?" Clint asked hesitantly. Tony shrugged and looked Clint in the eye. He was searching for something. Then Tony nodded and Clint began washing his back. Clint was terrified of doing the wrong thing. What would happen if he touched a scar? Would it bring back memories like before? So Clint began cleaning off Tony's small arms and legs. He let Tony get his private parts. Clint got the rag back and slowly started to scrub Tony's back. Tony stayed still as if he was waiting for someone to hit him. Both adults noticed Tony flinch every time Clint would take his hand off of his back. They guessed Tony thought he was going to hit him. Clint finished and the adults got Tony dried off. Then Bruce had to ask his former best friend a personal question. So instead of thinking of it as Tony he thought of him as just another three-year old.

"Tony? Do you have accidents at night? It's okay if you do. Pepper bought some glow in the dark night time underwear?"Bruce said smiling shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"Daddy's makes me sleep in the closets if I's go potty in the beds. I's have bad dreams and I's hafta sleep in the closet ..." Tony said close to tears. Both men nodded. Clint helped Tony get into the pull up and Bruce put on Tony's pajamas.

"Hey Tony? We're not going to be mad if you have an accident. This is just so you don't stain your new bed." Clint said trying to cheer the boy up. Tony's eyes immediately filled with happiness.

"I's get's a new beds! My's owns ?" Tony asked ecstatic. They all smiled and all of a sudden Tony wasn't tired. It reminded Bruce and Clint of Tony in the lab hyped up on caffeine.

"You want to go get the others and show them your new room?" Bruce asked grin as wide as Tony's. Tony nodded happily and jumped up and down. Bruce picked up the small boy and walked into the living room with Clint.

"Hey did you get all washed up Tony?" Steve asked smiling at his disheveled hair.

"Yeah! Did's you's know's I's get my own bed Mr. Steve!" Tony asked wiggling happily in Bruce's arms.

"Wow! That's cool Tony! Let's go check it out!" Natasha said happily.

"Okay's Ms. Tasha!" Tony says and tries to wiggle out of Bruce's grasp. Bruce slowly lifts him down and he runs towards the bedrooms. He finds a room with his name on the door and waits for the others to arrive. Pepper opens the door to his room and he walks in. The room has bright red walls with dark blue carpet. There is a small bed in the corner with rails on both sides. The bed has a giant picture of Ironman on the blanket. The bed has a small brown teddy bear on it. There's a shelf with a bunch of toys on top of it. The shelf has board games, legos, cars, and more stuffed animals. In the corner there is a small tv hung on the wall. Theres a giant train set in the middle of the room. Instead of running to the toys like a kid usually would Tony runs to the bed.

"I's nevers hads a bed before!" Tony says while petting his bed in awe. The others look at each other sadly. They don't cry. Don't cry. Don't.

"This is your brand new bed Tony!" Steve said pulling everyone out of their sad memories.

"It's all mines ?" Tony asked with wide eyes.

"Yes buddy it's all yours!" Clint said walking over to the bed.

"May I sit down sir?" Clint asked in a fancy accent. Tony giggled and nodded. Clint and Tony sat down on the bed together.

"I's can be's fancy too's sir." Tony said while pointing his pinky up and crossing his small legs. The others smile and giggle.

"Yes you can sir but can you be this fancy?" Bruce says sitting on the floor and putting two pinkys up.

"I's can do's better sir!" Tony said while attempting to raise his pinky toes.

"I's can'ts do it's! Why's won'ts my pinky toes listen's? Bad's pinky toes bad!" Tony said while pointing an accusing finger at his miniature pinky toes. The others tried to stifle a laugh and succeeded.

"Your pinky toe isn't bad. Pinky toes just don't stick up by themselves see?" Clint said attempting to make his pinky toe stand up.

"Okay's. I's sleepy's." Tony said while yawning. Tony falls limply against Clint's shoulder. The others nodded and turned down the lights.

"Okay buddy we have to get you tucked in." Clint says earning no response from Tony except for a quiet snore. The others smile. Clint lifts Tony up cradling him against his broad chest. Steve lifted the blankets and Clint put Tony down. Steve covered him up and Bruce tucked him in. Natasha plugged in an Ironman nightlight. Pepper closed the blinds and Thor shut the door quietly. Once everyone was in the hallway they decided to have a team meeting. They walk into the room next to Tony's not wanting to wake him.

"Okay team meeting." Steve said in his Captain America voice. The others all sat down on couches and chairs.

"Has SHIELD said anything about changing Tony back?" Clint asked quietly.

"They said they should have something that might work by tomorrow. Um it has pretty extreme side effects though..." Bruce said looking at his team.

"Like what?" They all said worriedly. Bruce looked at his hands.

"Um well they can either change him into uh a grown man with a child's mind OR they can change his mind back to what it was but his body might regress even more... Fury said it's our decision. The magic that Loki used is a permanent spell. Loki is making us choose. SHIELD has the power to change either his mind or his body but not both. If we change his mind he might still act like his uh physical age but he will have his memories and knowledge. If we change his physical appearance he will act like he is now and he will be classified as mentally disabled because even if he was smart when he was younger he still had the emotions of a three-year old. If we change his mind his physical appearance might deplete more. He will probably end up being uh a one year old with a grown mans mind or a grown man with a toddlers mind." Bruce said sadly.

"So well never get OUR Tony back!?" Pepper cried out.

"Um we can get his mind but not his physical appearence...Or we can just leave him how he is and raise him but... No I guess we're not..." Bruce said letting a single tear run down his green cheek. He too a couple of deep breaths and he turned his normal shade of tan. The others also let their tears escape for about three minutes before anyone spoke.

"Oh god...What um what are we going to choose?" Natasha said sadly.

"I guess we should take a um vote?" Steve asked sadly. The others nodded and wiped their tears.

"All in favor of changing his mind?" Steve asked quietly. Everyone raised their hands.

"At least we'll have our Tony's mind... sort of." Pepper said still crying.

"Yeah um I guess but he will still have the emotions of his physical age. SHIELD said we could come in tomorrow. But we need to change that room into a nursery since his age will regress. We need a crib, a changing table, bottles, diapers, and everything else. Can you get that stuff Pepper?" Bruce asked hesitantly. Pepper nodded and walked out of the room dialing a number.

"We're going to have to take care of him. He's going to age very slowly physically. His uh speech should be uh almost fully developed but SHIELD said if we take him outside he has to act his age." Bruce said sadly. The others nodded hesitantly.

"Are you sure that SHIELD has no other means of changing young Anthony? I know my brothers magic can't be reversed but..." Thor said sadly.

"No um they can't they've already ran test and Loki's magic won't let us..." Bruce said trying to be calm.

"I shall find Loki and make him pay for all of his wrong doings." Thor said standing up. Clint stopped him from walking.

"Hey man I want him as bad as you do but we need to be here for Tony. I mean can you imagine what he's gonna feel like when he realizes he's a year old again?" Clint said sadly. Thor nodded silently and sat back down. Pepper came back in.

"Okay um Tony's room should be fixed up within two hours. But don't babies usually sleep in cribs next to um their parents?" Pepper asked looking at Bruce.

"Uh yeah and he's going to need um parent figures for out in the public and stuff. SHIELD said that Tony Stark is d-dead and Tony Banner is my new uh adopted son. They also said that Natasha is uh is his mother." Bruce said looking at the ground.

"WHAT!?" Both women screeched at the top of their lungs. Before anyone could calm them down they freaked.

"He's my boyfriend they should give custody to me!"

"I can't be a mom! SHIELD can't do this!"

The team was so wrapped up in the girls fight they didn't hear the tiny sniffles that we're outside the door.

"I can't take him I mean I can't raise a kid!" Natasha said horrified.

"You can't leave him! If he's in your custody I expect you to take care of him! If you can't then I will happily." Pepper screeched out looking Natasha in the eyes.

"What you don't think I could?" Natasha asked calmly.

"You said it yourself! He's my boyfriend I need to take care of him!" Pepper said with tears running down his face.

"How are you going to take him if you have a company to run Pepper? Tony probably left it all to you! Your going to be even busier." Natasha said sadly.

"HEY? Listen up okay? We are going to raise him whether you like the arrangement or not! I can't believe you guys! Your being so petty! He's a child! Natasha will be a good mom and when Natasha has to work Pepper can take him. Jeez." Bruce said turning a pale green. The women stopped fighting and the room was silent. Except they could hear tiny sobs coming from outside the door. They all shared a horrified look and then slowly walked to the door. Tony was laying underneath a small table right outside the door. He was in a fetal position and he was shaking with sobs. The team all glared at Pepper and Natasha. Yes they glared at Natasha. Tony was whispering Jarvis's name over and over in tune with his shaking. He looked heartbroken. He didn't raise his head at all. He didn't even know they were there. The others all looked to Bruce. Bruce mouthed 'He heard them fighting'. They all nodded and Pepper and Natasha looked extremely guilty.

"Hey Tony? Can you come out?" Clint asked calmly. Tony didn't respond. He just continued to cry under the small table. The others looked Bruce because he is the closest to adult Tony. He put a finger up and bent down next to Tony.

"Hey? Do you think you could come out? We can talk about what Natasha and Pepper said earlier. I'm sure it's just a big understanding." Bruce said while inching toward the small form.

Tony put his head up and the team saw the pure hurt in his eyes. Adult Tony would never let his 'mask' fall but this one didn't know better. If he did know better he didn't care. Quickly Tony wiped the tears roughly off of his face. Bruce grabbed his hand softly so he wouldn't hurt himself. Tony just stared Bruce in the eye silently. Then he stood up and hugged Bruce softly. Bruce hugged back and nobody spoke. Tony put his tiny head up and looked Bruce in the eye. He just stared at Bruce and then went back to hugging him. The team all smiled sadly at the them. Tony then gently pulled back and sat on the carpeted floor cross-legged. Bruce copied his move silently and Tony laughed. Tony put three fingers up on his right hand and Bruce did the same. Tony was in full-blown hysterics while Bruce copied every silly face he made. The others were giggling softly not wanting to intrude on the moment. It was pretty funny. Clint was holding in a huge laugh when Bruce made a face and he let it all out. To be truthful it sounded like a dying donkey connected to speakers. Tony jumped and the others glared at Clint.

"Hey are you okay? He's just loud...He didn't mean to scare you." Natasha asked smiling sadly.

"I's okays ." Tony said smiling timidly at her.

"Okay we'll why don't we sit down and talk a bit?" Steve said while smiling at Tony reassuringly. Tony nodded and Bruce picked him up. Tony sat on Bruce's hip perfectly, It's like it was meant to be. Bruce bounces Tony to lighten the mood. Tony laughs and then Bruce and him sit down on his new bed. Steve, Thor, and Clint all sit on the ground while Natasha takes the rocking chair. Pepper sat on the far end of the bed. Then Bruce began this...odd team meeting.

"Okay. What would you like to talk about Tony?" Bruce said looking down at Tony.

"I's don'ts wanna ..." Tony mumbled picking at his sleeve.

"Come on? You can do it! Your brave. Just tell us whats on your mind." Clint said casually.

"Uh's I's have's lots on my minds! I's very smart !" Tony said happily lifting his head. The team just laughed. Yeah this was definitely Stark.

"Whats? You don't thinks I's smart? I's can recite all forty-fours prezidents, name all seven continents, and everys state! See George Washington's, John's Adam's, Thomas Jeffersons, James Madi-" Bruce interrupts Tony politely even if he is extremely impressed.

"We have no doubt your smart! You just remind us of...an old friend." Bruce says looking at the wall. He shakes it off because tomorrow he's coming back. Just physically different.

"Oh's well then what's do yous want me to talks about? Tony said confused.

"You know uh what happened out in the hall? Uh why don't we start with that?" Bruce says unsure. Tony looks back at his sleeve and Steve stands up and reaches over to get his attention. He reaches out his hand and Tony flinched and covers his head with his head. Before anyone can say anything Tony panics.

"Please's don'ts hit me! I's sorry I's forgot to be polite! I's should have spoken up! Please don't! I's do anything you want! I's invent you stuff or I's clean your house! I's make you a drink of the nasty juice daddy's likes. Plea-" Bruce stops Tony's revealing rant by hugging him. Tony doesn't flinch away he just looks confused.

"But I's was bad and you's are huggin me's? Tony said confusion etched clearly on his face. The others keep their cool and try to block out what they just heard. Pepper has tears in her eyes. Bruce is covering his face in Tony's mini shoulder. Steve and Clint are looking at each other slowly shaking their heads with teary eyes. Natasha is staring at the carpet with a sad glare. Thor is holding Mjolnir with white knuckles and teary eyes. Nobody speaks and Tony is still confused. Tony's never confused! That needed to be fixed.

"Mr. Bruce? Why's you's huggin on me?" Tony said as politely as he could. Bruce pulls out of the embrace and looks around the room. His team are big balls of tears. He just hugs back. Clint thinks back to all the jokes he made about Tony being a daddy's boy. Natasha is wondering how she didn't know and why she wasn't able to stop Clint's rude jokes. Steve is one of the most affected. He always talked about how Howard was a better man than Tony when they first met. He was completely wrong and now it's too late to take it all back. Thor hasn't said anything offensive but he was saddened by the fact that Tony hasn't told anyone. He's kept it bottled up inside just like Loki has. He's just glad that Tony went to the good side unlike his brother. Bruce is thinking of all the random times in the lab when Tony opened up to him. Sometimes Tony would just tell Bruce deep secrets out of the blue. Bruce's is wondering how he hasn't noticed the flinches or the hurt in his eyes when someone brings up his parents. Now Bruce knows why Tony doesn't have ANY pictures of family or his childhood. Sure they all had jacked up childhoods but everyone has at least one picture. Pepper is completely taken back by the confession. She knew Howard wasn't the best father from Tony's comments but she didn't think that it was this bad. She feels left out. She has told him every secret of hers. He didn't trust her enough to keep it a secret? She just feels like a HORRIBLE girlfriend.

"I'm hugging you because your Tony. Is that okay with you?" Bruce asked softly smiling sadly.

"I's uh I's guess so ?" Tony asked confused, why were these people touching him. But at least they were touching him positively. Bruce hugs him for a couple more minutes while his team gather their thoughts. He let's go and grabs Tony's hands softly. Tony looks down at both his chubby hands and Bruce's calloused ones and shrugs.

"Hey Tony? Do you think you could go back to bed?" Bruce asks softly. Tony shrugs and then looks to the ground looking...embarassed? Bruce knows exactly what happened and carries Tony to the bathroom. The team barely notice because their still thinking. Bruce grabs a pull up from the cabinet and looks at Tony who is still in his arms. Tony has pink cheeks and closed eyes. He starts to cry quietly so Bruce sits down on the edge of the bathtub with Tony on his lap. He just holds Tony and cooes comforting words.

"Hey buddy? It's alright you didn't mean too. It was just an accident. You'll get better at it in time. Shh. It's okay." Bruce coos softly to a crying Tony. Tony stops crying and nods.

"I's s-sorry ... I's didn't mean too... I's such a baby's! I's sorry ." Tony said stomping his small foot down in self loathing. Bruce stops him before he hurts himself.

"Hey? It's okay! Your only three. Now let's get this wet one-off and I can wipe you down. Okay?" Tony nodded and layed down on the towel Bruce put on the floor. Bruce slipped off the soiled pamper and got out some baby wipes and powder. He cleaned off Tony's rump and then put baby powder on him. He slipped the pamper up and helped Tony stand. While he was throwing the dirty pamper away Tony pulled on his hand politely. Bruce looked down.

"I's sorrys ." Bruce just ruffled his hair and picked him up. He bounced him up and down on his hip and Tony laughed. Bruce went into the kitchen where he found the others.

"Hey Tony! Are you hungry? You can eat and then we can go back to bed. It's around midnight." Steve said quietly to the tired Tony. Tony grabbed onto Bruce's shirt tiredly and nodded no.

"Can I's haves a drink please ." Tony said right before he yawned. Steve went and made Tony some warm milk in a sippy cup while Bruce sat down at the table.

"You tired bud?" Clint asked smiling while reading a magazine.

"I's is tired ..." Tony mumbled into Bruce's shoulder. Clint laughed loudly and Natasha elbowed him. Thor shakes his head disssapointedly. Bruce isn't paying attention. He's rubbing Tony's small back rhythmically to the small breaths. When Steve finally comes in Bruce wakes Tony up softly.

"Hey Tony? Baby? You wanna wake up? We got something to drink." Bruce whispered to the sleeping Tony. Tony moves and then looks up at Bruce through half lidded eyelids.

"I's...guess... ." Tony said tiredly. Steve handed Bruce the small sippy cup. Bruce carefully handed Tony the sippy cup and Tony took it with tiny hands. Tony drank about half the sippy before he fell asleep with it in his hand. The others smiled at Tony and Clint took a picture for 'memories' which means blackmail. Bruce picked up Tony rocking him slightly. Natasha followed him to Tony's room and lifted the bedding. Bruce slipped Tony into the bed and Natasha tucked him in. Bruce put up the guard rails and turned on the nightlight. Natasha kissed his head and whispered 'Спи спокойно, мой мальчик'. They went into the kitchen to join the others. No one knew what to expect the next day.

A/N I really hope this isn't too fluffy but if it is then it is. Natasha said 'sleep well my boy' in Russian. I used a Bing translator so sorry if its wrong! Thanks for all the awesome follows, favorites, reviews, and PM's! Keep them coming! I have no beta so ANY mistakes are mine, sorry. More chapters to be posted soon - on ALL of my stories. Thanks for the support! Happy New Years!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This is an extremely late update! I love all the reviews, favorites, follows, and PM's! For anyone who has commented about Tony's speech I have a reason. Tony was ignored and beaten by his parents and when children don't talk much they don't speak properly( that is what I've read). Warnings: Mentions of past child abuse and language. So here we go! Keep all the support coming my lovely's! c:

The Avengers were woken by Jarvis voice echoing through their bedrooms.

"Sir has changed form. and needs assistance in his bedroom." Jarvis said frantically. The others all sat up and each of them arrived at the same time. They all stand under the threshold in shock. There laying in the crib was a six-year-old Tony. He was sitting in the crib. He wasn't crying or showing any emotions. Natasha and Clint both noticed. They all go through the threshold cautiously. It's not like Tony's going to instantaneously combust right? Right?

Bruce walked toward the crib and lowered the sliding rail silently. Tony sat there wearily. Natasha flicked on the main lights and they caught sight of this new Tony. This boy had lost all his earlier baby fat. No chubby cheeks and round stomach. Tony had slightly darker brown hair than his three-year old self. He was still short, only growing about seven inches taller. His eyes didn't have that spark like they did when he was younger. He sat cross-legged and was completely still. He had a huge scar on his forehead going through his pale skin diagonally. In fact he had way more scars. All up and down his small arms and legs. He had the too short pants draped across his lower body. The shirt that three-year old Tony had slept in was torn in half. Tony sat there staring at them while the team sat there awkwardly. Finally after what seemed like forever Bruce stepped forward.

"Hi. Uh I'm Bruce. Your Tony right?" Bruce said hesitantly. Tony looked at him and smiled mischievously. He started to giggle while the team stared on confusedly. He slid down from the crib before any one could move. He strutted over to Bruce and stuck out his hand.

"Yes Bruce, I'm Tony, Tony Stark." Tony said while smiling confidently. His perfectly straight baby teeth lighting the room. The others look at each other in worry and relief.

"Hi uh Tony how uh old are you?" Bruce asked smiling timidly. Tony laughs and then clears his throat.

"Bruce I'm six years, six months, two days, seventeen hours, forty-eight minutes, and twelve seconds old." Tony said seriously. The others hide their smiles.

"Wow you're smart huh?" Bruce said happily. Tony chuckled and sat down on a small chair. He crossed his arms and legs like a grown man.

"Yes I think we've seen that. Cut to the chase 'Bruce' who are you and what do you want?" Tony said unimpressed, like he's done this a million times before. His grin dropped from his face immediately. The team all had goose bumps. When Bruce doesn't answer right away Tony walks over to him and kicks him in the nuts. Hard. Bruce who had been thinking at the moment with the others, didn't see it coming. He had to fight down the urge to turn green with slow breathing. Steve gently stood in front of Bruce making sure Tony wouldn't instigate the Hulk any farther. Luckily Tony stood there smiling bright.

"Seriously 'Bruce' can't take a kick to the balls? This is going to be easier than I thought." Tony said smirking. The others were completely shocked. This little Tony was so much like big Tony it was scary. Except the larger Tony wouldn't cause pain to his best friend. Once Bruce took deep breaths and Thor brought him water they all sat down on the floor. Their postures not intimidating but still enough to get Tony curious.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked seriously. The others smiled reassuringly.

"You think we're kidnappers right?" Natasha said softly.

"Obviously." Tony said not impressed. The others sighed sadly.

"Well were not and I know you won't believe us BUT we're not going to hurt you. We don't want anything but you have to stay here for a couple of days. Things are complicated and your uh parents asked us to watch you." Natasha said soothingly. Tony digested the information. His parents wouldn't get him a baby sitter. They would just leave him at home with Jarvis or alone. He knew they were hiding something.

"Sure. Whatever. Your lying but I don't care. Just leave me alone or let me go. I'm not in the mood to deal with your "We're friends!" stuff. If my parents left they would've left me at home. I would've stayed with my butler or a maid. They wouldn't have sent me here. Another thing you might want to address in your next story is why I woke up in a crib with barely any clothes. Either tell me the truth or I will blow you up." Tony said seriously. The others looked at him confused and then Clint chuckled. Out of nowhere Tony pulled out a small remote that belonged to the TV. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small metallic circle.

"If I press this button and throw the bomb you will most likely be dead. Tell me the truth or I will make you go boom." Tony said while throwing the small ball in the air and catching it. The others all looked at each other desperately. Steve stood up.

"Wait! Just stop tossing it around okay? Let us explain. Just stop." Steve said with a wavering voice. Tony smirked and held the ball still in his scarred palm. The others calmed down dramatically.

"I don't care what you say. I can handle the truth so hurry up before someone explodes." Tony said calmly while staring Steve in the eye. Steve held eye contact but Tony's glare was terrifying to see on a six year old's face. Steve looked down nervously. Tony chuckled again. Natasha cleared her throat and Tony stared at her. She stared right back. Tony kept eye contact longer then most grown men can be in a room with her. She finally stopped and began to speak.

"You want to know the truth? The truth, not some fake story that I pop out?" Tony nods and the others look at her nervously. She gives them a reassuring nod.

"Okay here we go. Tony yesterday you were three years old. Now you are six and obviously something is wrong. You are a super hero and were a team. You were in the middle of fighting a creature when you were knocked down. We brought you too a hospital and you kept having seizures. Then you started to act like a kid when you are actually in your forties. Then your body shrunk with your mind and you were a three-year old." Natasha said calmly. Tony never broke eye contact with her. His mask was so perfect he didn't even react. He nodded and then walked up to Natasha. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Thank you ma'am. Apparently you're the only one who has enough balls to tell me the truth." Tony said while glaring at the men's faces. Clint stifled a giggle while the others looked down in shame. Tony intertwined his hands behind his back just like the older Tony and walked back to a chair. He sat down and seemed to zone out. The others thought he was upset when in reality he was running algorithms in his head amazed. He had actually shrunk down and didn't remember, or he had been kidnapped. Once he ran enough equations he came back to the world. When he actually payed attention to the people in front of him he realized they were speaking. He let his brain pay attention to them.

"Tony are you okay? Tony? Tony come on are you alright?" Bruce said while waving his hand in front of Tony's small face. Tony sat like that for seven minutes before he came back. Bruce was about to get a gurney when Tony spoke

"Whoa. So I really shrank? I was in my forties and now I'm six? AWESOME!" Tony said amazed. Bruce smiled a bit with the others. They didn't think it was awesome but at least Tony was still excited about science.

"Hey Tony? What happened there? Are you okay?" Bruce asked worriedly. He knew it was either a seizure which would mean Tony is epileptic or some sort of ADD. Tony looked up at Bruce and shrugged.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. Back to the point. How can I trust you? And if this is the future that means that my parents are-" Tony stopped speaking when he noticed the sad looks he was receiving. He knew his parents were dead by the sad expressions. He looked down at his lap and started crying. Definitely not for his asshole of a father but for his mom. She wasn't a good mom but she didn't hurt him. Well at least she didn't try. Oh god and Jarvis. Jarvis - his best friend, parent, tutor, psychologist, cook, his rock. Was gone. Jarvis is gone and now he's alone. He stopped crying. Jarvis always told him to be strong. From now on he is going to listen to EVERYTHING Jarvis has ever told him. Everything. Single. Word.

The others watched as this extremely strong six-year-old broke down in front of them. Bruce was about to reach out when Tony stopped crying. Tony wiped his eyes and put his mask back in place. He stood up from the chair silently. He walked over to the door and went into the main hallway. The others following him curiously. He walked into the middle of a living room and grabbed a game controller. He turned it on with no problems and began shooting bad guys silently. Nobody knew what to do. Clint decided to join him quietly for once. He grabbed an Xbox controller and sat down next to the small form. He began playing video games with Tony.

Tony decided to play video games. He didn't know why but he felt like being a kid for once. Sure these people may be kidnappers but his parents were dead. He must've been 'deaged' or whatever these people called it. He confirmed that by going out into the living room and seeing all the new electronics. Definitely not the seventies. So he did what he never got to do before. He sat down heart-broken and began to shoot everything. Not even caring if these people were kidnappers. This game was called 'Call Of Duty: Black Ops' whatever that meant. He didn't care so he played. Then this guy with blond hair sat down and he played with him. Him and this random kidnapper sat and played video games. Tony didn't even care though. His old life was gone and he was going to have to move on.

A/N I know short chapter! Well I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this small bit! More to come and it will hopefully be arriving faster! c: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Keep them coming! (Whoa I used ALOT of exclamation marks!) Well have a good weekend! Any mistakes are mine I don't have a beta BUT I have had very sweet offers so thanks again! You guys rock! Oh and check out my poll! I'm pretty sure I put it up on my profile? c:


	4. Chapter 4

A/N It's been over a month guys! Oh my gosh I'm sorry. I got caught up in my other stories and completely ignored this one because I really didn't know what else to write. Well now I do obviously. Here you go! Review, Favorite, and Follow! Warnings: Language and mentions of past child abuse.

The team finished their video games. Tony wasn't tired but the rest of the team were. Clint's eyes were so dry from staring at the TV that they were blood-shot. The rest of the team was as tired as he was. The team was amazed at Tony's stamina. Hell they were always amazed at Tony's ability to work for days and sometimes weeks on end when he was an adult. But here was six-year-old Tony Stark perfectly fine with staying up the entire night. The team refused all 'logical' protest that came from Tony's tiny mouth. The team stood up and stretched after playing video games for over six hours. Tony jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen before anyone could stop him. Tony opened the heavy refrigerator door with his tiny frame and looked inside. His eyes widened when his gaze reached the chocolate milk. Sure the container looked different and the cartoon bunny was weird but he liked chocolate milk. He grabbed it just as the kidnappers came through the door. Yes they were still considered kidnappers even if he did shrink and they knew him before. The short blond-haired man whined to the red-head.

"But Tasha! That's my chocolate milk." Clint said pouting. Tony giggled. This grown man was quite funny. He was actually hilarious. When Tony killed him in Black Ops he almost bawled. Tony decided to be nice considering their polite manners, Sure they were kidnappers but they were nice so he could share some milk. Tony grabbed the bottle firmly in both hands while the team were distracted and shook it. He climbed on the counters like a monkey and grinned when he found the cups. The team was still trying to convince Clint to let him have the chocolate milk so Tony poured two cups. He opened the fridge and put the half-full container back. He walked up to the team with the two cups in his hand, He whistled loudly like a New Yorker. The team stilled and looked down. Tony was holding out a cup of chocolate milk to Clint. Clint stood their shocked before he smiled. He grabbed the milk and took a sip. He smiled happily while Tony looked up at him.

"You guys are VERY immature. Grow up a little and I might find you intimidating. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight kidnappers, Sweet dreams." Tony said while smiling cockily. He chugged the chocolate milk and washed it out in the sink. He set it on the drying board and walked to his temporary room. The shirt Steve had given him two hours ago hanging at his ankles. He opened the door to his room and locked it tightly. He walked over to the crib and climbed up into it. He was short for his age so he was still able to fit into the extendable crib. He wrapped himself up in the blanket that laid on the crib. He grabbed a stuffed animal that he found sitting in the corner and smiled. He's never had one of these before because dad said they served no purpose. They didn't solve math problems or make money so Tony never got one. He named it Dummy because it didn't do anything, He hugged the tiny grey bunny to his chest. He knew it was childish but his parents were dead so who cares? He covered the bunny up and hugged it tightly. He fell asleep safe for once. Which was weird considering he was in one of the most unfamiliar places he's ever been. He shrugged it off and fell asleep, Clutching Dummy like a life line.

The team watched as Tony handed Clint his share of the chocolate milk. They shouldn't be surprised, I mean adult Stark had let them stay in his home and eat his food. They watched as he walked to bed. Bruce almost went after him but heard the click of the lock and let him be. They walked into the living room, Not tired anymore. Clint stared at his chocolate milk like it would suddenly combust. He fixed his gaze on Natasha.

"Damn. He's a mature little kid. Sassy too." Clint said quietly. The team nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe Tony isn't as immature as we thought. You know he acted like this was his hundredth kidnapping and he must've made that bomb while we were making sure Bruce didn't Hulk out. He's a smart kid. I wonder why he never told us about his childhood. Did you guys see all those scars? And the one on his forehead is huge. I wonder how adult Tony covers it up?" Natasha said quietly. The team nodded deep in thought. Bruce stood up.

"I'm going to go check on him. Natasha do you have a pair of lock picks I can borrow?" Bruce said quietly. Natasha nodded knowing that when Bruce was on the run he had to learn many unconventional ways of getting the things he needed. Natasha grabbed the one in her hair as it was the quickest one to take out. She handed it to Bruce who tiptoed to the door. Clint put down his chocolate milk. The rest of the team followed curiously. Bruce picked the lock almost as well as Natasha and Clint do. He opened the door silently and peeked in the dark room. He couldn't see anything so he opened the door allowing the hallway light to shine through. The team smiled as they watched Tony sleep. He had the small bunny that Pepper had bought close to his chest. He was drooling and his feet were peeking out of the small blanket. Steve went into his room and grabbed the extra blanket he had. He laid it over Tony and smiled when the small boy cuddled into it. Bruce walked over to the crib and frowned. They were going to have to get him a new bed. He crouched down and whispered in Tony's ear.

"Sleep tight 'bro'." Bruce said repeating the term Tony always referred to him as. Bruce smiled and kissed Tony's silky dark hair. Clint walked up awkwardly, Shifting on his feet nervously. He crouched down next to the little head and smiled. Stark was adorable. Adult Stark was cute when he slept too though. Clint lent into Tony's ear.

"Thanks for the milk dude. Sleep tight." Clint said slowly. The team chuckled quietly at Clint's obvious discomfort. Clint stood and walked over to Bruce who was standing at the threshold. Thor walked over to Tony next. He bent down and smiled brightly.

"For you shall sleep well young Anthony. May you be blessed with the best of dreams." Thor said quietly for once. He bent down and laid a small kiss on Tony's temple. The team smiled as Thor moved over to the threshold. Steve was next. He walked over to Tony and smiled when he saw the little boy. He bent down and kissed his temple.

"Sweet dreams Tony." Steve said softly. Steve went to move by the other men and Natasha walked over to Tony. Natasha bent down and ruffled Tony's hair softly.

"Goodnight my Молодые Энтони." Natasha said softly. Nobody knew what it meant except for Jarvis who was secretly recording this adorable moment. Natasha had said 'Young Anthony' and Jarvis knows she only speaks russian to people she cares about. Jarvis had been recording everything that has happened since Tony had shrunken. Jarvis smiled in his not-physical state. In reality he turned the camera's upward for a brief second.

The team left the room and relocked the door. They closed the door and heard the soft click. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"I wonder if he'll be normal tomorrow?" Steve said hopefully. Bruce shrugged.

"He will probably be around eight or nine. We're going to have our hands full with a preteen Tony so beware. He should remember us though since he's old enough to retain the memory now. I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning. Night Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Tony." Bruce said while smiling. The team did this every night. Event the nights when Tony was working late in the lab. The team would walk down there and say their goodnights. They always did this because any day it could be their last night together.

"Goodnight Bruce, Clint, Tony, Thor, and Steve." Natasha said while smiling.

"Goodnight Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Thor, and Steve." Clint said while grinning.

"Goodnight Clint, Bruce, Tony, Steve, and Natasha. I shall see you in the morning." Thor said while bowing.

"Goodnight Thor, Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce. See you all in the morning. Be up before eight o'clock team. Jarvis? Watch Tony and if he's in any duress you get us." Steve said while looing at the ceiling.

"I always watch sir Mr. Rogers. Whether he's in this state or not. I shall keep him safe." Jarvis said quietly in his cool British accent. The team smiled, Glad that their friend had someone twenty-four seven. Even if he did have to make it.

The team nodded and headed off to their large bedrooms. They all wished that tomorrow would be better. What they didn't know was that Tony's bone structure was shifting and more scars were appearing. The little boy that they kissed goodnight would not be there in the morning. Instead an even more damaged boy would sit in his place.

A/N This is short. Next one will be longer. Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thanks! c:


End file.
